


pajamas

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	pajamas

金有謙就是很愛推打著他Jackson哥玩，故意跟他鬥嘴說過去這幾年都不知道他帥，讓王嘉爾只能故意裝出有點怨氣的表情看著比他高的這個弟弟。

 

行程結束，經紀人本來打算先送其中幾個人回宿舍，再順道載住在外面的王嘉爾回家，車上吵吵鬧鬧地，金有謙一個噴嚏沒忍住，手上的飲料啪的一聲打在王嘉爾身上，巧克力奶昔裡的冰幾乎都融了，那一杯又稀又冰的咖啡色一瞬間就滲了進去，肚子跟下面涼了一下，王嘉爾「啊！！」的一聲慘叫，一邊不能克制地迅速地打了個冷顫。

 

就在兩個人忙著抽紙巾擦著的時候，前座的林在範轉頭看了一下、嘆了口氣，簡潔明瞭地下了個決定：Jackson等下到宿舍，我借件褲子給你換吧？

 

一整天的行程下來，王嘉爾其實有點累，但他知道如果不把握這個機會，在忙碌的回歸行程裡他是不可能有空跟林在範獨處的，只好裝作勉為其難地同意、一邊揉著金有謙的頭，對方調皮地笑了，手上的紙巾壓了壓王嘉爾的腹肌，王嘉爾笑起來，習慣性地跟這個弟弟玩鬧著。

 

林在範的眼光只在他們兩個的搔癢遊戲上停留了一下。

 

宿舍的淋浴間非常乾淨，正確來說這是林在範房間的淋浴間，架上的沐浴用品都好好地按照瓶罐大小排列整齊，毛巾櫃裡面蓬鬆柔軟地堆了一疊深灰色浴巾，王嘉爾脫了褲子，發現巧克力奶昔也浸濕了一部分內褲，上衣下擺也是沾上了一些褐色的痕跡，乾脆跟在範哥借整套衣服換了算了，他想。

 

甜甜的巧克力奶昔在皮膚上有點黏黏的觸感，王嘉爾對外面稍微喊了聲「在範哥借我稍微沖一下啊」，他知道林在範實際上也不太會介意，就直接調了水溫沖洗起來。

霧氣瀰漫，今天真的很累，暖熱的水流一路從頭髮流下，趁熱氣帶走疲憊的時候一邊擠了洗髮乳開始搓洗頭髮，頭上的泡沫一點一點消失的時候，毫不意外地林在範打開沒鎖的門直接走了進來，若無其事地在沖洗中的王嘉爾旁邊刷起牙，一邊還用手抹了抹鏡子上的霧氣，卸完妝洗完臉，林在範慢條斯理地解開褲子，掏出陰莖就在旁邊的馬桶自然無比地放水。

王嘉爾是興奮的，一方面也因為他搬出宿舍有一段日子了，很懷念從前那段隨時可以打開絕對不鎖的浴室門進去觀賞林在範身體的時光，或是淋浴時被林在範堂而皇之地開門進來洗手什麼的，當然他是對外表示並非自願，而是因為林在範自己「洗澡不鎖門」還有在成員洗澡時跑進去「借一下洗個手」的壞習慣。

他轉頭盯著林在範深紅色的、正在排放液體的陰莖看，希望頭上淋下來的熱水有好好地掩飾自己渴求的視線。

林在範抖乾淨了，轉身用那個部分的全景好好地餵養了王嘉爾，也順手褪掉了褲子。

蓮蓬頭下的兩個人異常安靜，林在範就著手上細緻的泡沫、輕柔地搓洗著王嘉爾的陰莖以及那個位置的毛髮，明明疲倦的身體誠實地興奮起來，在林在範的肩頸部分磨蹭著找到自己最喜歡的位置，並不想就這樣射出來而結束，王嘉爾小聲地說著，今天想要睡在在範哥這裡好好地做。

「Jackson，不是累了嗎？」邊笑邊舔吻著軟軟而飽滿的嘴唇，吸著舌尖。

好好地把兩個人的身體沖洗乾淨，打開自己的櫃子，像對待小孩一般，蹲在王嘉爾面前要他抬腳、為他套上自己的內褲，雖然平常林在範是不穿上衣睡覺的，但開著空調、王嘉爾又容易感冒，還是幫他套上了薄睡衣，一顆一顆地扣好胸前的鈕扣，胸肌練得厚實，手指滑過的時候故意地捏了他的乳頭。

王嘉爾瀏海下的眼睛有點濕潤，一手壓著林在範的覆在自己胸前，另一手撈過他的後腦勺又吻他。

林在範的貓咪們各距一方、貓爬架上、軟墊上，搖晃著的尾巴有一種特殊的規律，像是林在範現在戳捅著他的裡面一樣，有時興奮地快，有時像是要折磨他一樣的慢而深，拉扯著對方褪色之後藍藍灰灰的頭髮，王嘉爾尖叫著被那人內射，餘韻收縮的後穴酸麻中帶著癢，林在範沒抽身，用半軟的陰莖慢慢地磨他。

 

「跟經紀人哥說明天晚上也住這裡吧、行程方便、比較不累，」

「跟哥睡一起怎麼會不累……」

「你那是又爽又累。」

 

 

\--

 

感覺他內褲品牌忠誠度滿高的。

說是boyfriend version可是鏡頭一直往林O範下面去，在這裡給予強烈的譴責！因為他褲子實在太鬆垮了完全看不出個什麼東西來！而這是因為我很關心他的身體健康！


End file.
